un deseo para ti
by beequeen64
Summary: Jack comienza a tener extraños sueños a pesar de estar despierto, los Guardianes le tienen una sorpresa especial, pero las cosas se salen de control cuando el neuvo miembro esta en peligro.


El origen de los Guardianes no es de mi propiedad, son de sus creadores.

Esta solo una historia que se me ocurrió, estaba algo aburrida, bien espero que lo disfruten y disculpen los errores que pueda haber, estoy subiendo mis historias por celular,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"La noche mas fría, la luna llena en su esplendor, todo en un estado de congelación, pero como no recordarlo, el día en que se nace de nuevo, yo siempre recordare el mío, todo era un mundo de confusión, todo era soledad, pero que se combina mejor, que la soledad y el frio, yo era el frio y el mundo mi soledad,"

Esa noche todo era pacifico, en la hermosa Canadá todo era hielo, ahí una figura voló rápidamente en una ráfaga de viento, asiendo que todo un lago se congelara al tocarlo con su callado, un joven de cabello blanco y piel pálida se paro en un árbol a ver su trabajo, la sonrisa del joven se apago un poco,

- ya de todo hace un par de años- él le hablo a una pequeña hadita volando a su lado,

- todo ha estado tan tranquilo,- el dio un suspiro cayendo en un sueño despierto,

"una chimenea encendida, una niña de cabello castaño sentada a un lado de la cama donde un joven reposaba, ella dio una sonrisa a ver que el abría los ojos,

- Jack, que bueno que despertaste, no me metas esos sustos- la niña lo abraso, eso se sentía tan real, era como si ella estuviera ahí realmente, el toco su cabello, en estado de Shock,

- Jack, la próxima vez que patinemos, por favor hay que hacerlo en un área segura- ella comenzó a llorar,

- hermana, ¿pero?-

- Jack- su nombre resonó como un eco, en eso el salió del sueño y noto a Conejo en frente de su rostro,

- ¡Jack!- el grito, en eso el chico de cabello blanco se hiso para atrás y la rama en donde estaba se rompió asiendo que caiga en el suelo, casi como cinco metros al suelo,

- ho, cielos Jack- el Hada de los dientes voló en sima de él,

- ¿te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?- Jack miro el rostro de la mujer de los dientes, y la aparto cortésmente, logro pararse y sacudirse la nieve,

- ¿Qué asías allá arriba?- pregunto Conejo, dando tres saltos al suelo,

- yo, solo…- el recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo,

- Jack ¿estas bien?- el Hada le toco el hombro y lo miro preocupada, eso sacudió los pensamientos del chico,

- sí, estaba recordando por qué no subo a los arboles- el fue y rejunto su callado,

- bueno, ahora lo sabes- el Hada le dijo señalando la rama rota,

- bueno, ahora que sabes que no eres una ardilla, tal vez puedas acompañarnos al Polo- dijo Conejo,

- ¿el Polo? ¿sucede algo malo?- Jack volteo a verlos,

- bueno, lo mejor es que vengas,- le dijo el hada, mientras conejo abría uno de sus túneles, el Hada tomo a Jack del brazo y los dos volaron por el túnel, mientras conejo saltaba de un lado a otro, en el bosque una joven de cabello rubio salió de su escondite y dio una sonrisa extraña,

Santa esculpía una figura extraña en hilo, el parecía muy concentrado cuando uno de sus Jetis entro,

- hem, gum- dijo el peludo,

- he, ¿ya están aquí? Pero si todavía no termino, ¡entreténgalos!- Santa prosiguió con lo suyo, mientras el Jeti hacia un gesto y salía de nuevo,

- baya todo luce muy normal- Jack se paseo por la sala de reuniones,

- bueno, Jack,- el Hada estaba emocionada, y Conejo le puso una pata en el hombro a al chico,

- Jack, Jack, puedes confiar en nosotros esto es importante- en eso lo sentó en una silla, y después se dirigió a un Jeti,

- ¿Dónde está el panzón?- susurro al oído de un Jeti pero solo bajo los hombros,

- guau- dijo mientras unos duendes entraron, y comenzaron a hacer maromas y piruetas en frente de Jack, el abrió los ojos cuando uno de los duendes quería lanzar a otro por un callón, el duende salió volando por en medio de la habitación y fue atrapado por otro Jeti, recibió un aplauso por el Hada de los dientes, y Conejo solo intercambio miradas con Jack, mientras Santa termino de tallar lo que estaba en su escritorio,

- bien, eso es- dijo y salió de su cuarto,

- chicos eso es muy lindo, pero si no hay nada que amenase a…- Jack ahora veía a un duende queriendo partir en dos a otro que estaba dentro de una caja,

-no, bueno dijo que… - el Hada volvió a sentar a Jack en la silla, en eso Meme entro a la habitación,

-he, mira Meme esta aquí- Conejo dijo asercandolo rápido a Jack, el Hada se acerco a conejo,

-¿Dónde está dijo que todo estaría listo?- susurro mientras Meme saludaba a Jack,

-iré a buscarlo ustedes distraigan al travieso- en eso Conejo se escabullo de la habitación, el corrió por el pasillo y encontró a Santa en el taller,

-he, ¿Qué estas asiendo? Dijiste que todo estaría listo-

-bueno, querido amigo esto es un asusto delicado, debe ser hecho con el extremo cuidado-

-a si, de avernos dicho lo hubiéramos distraído, no se tal vez congelando ardillas-

-¿congelando ardillas?-

-bueno, yo odio las ardillas, y a le gusta congelar cosas, ha vamos que es lo que te atraso tanto,- el dio un salto para ver que estaba asiendo,

-¡estoy! Dando los últimos toques, por favor, se cuidadoso, esta será la joya…-

-ya, date prisa, sabes que no es fácil tener al chico interesado en ¡tus duendes sin talento!- Conejo se cruzo de brazos, Santa alzo su brazo, y cayó al roedor,

-¡listo!- grito el gran hombre,

-baya, ya era hora-


End file.
